Stabilization of the spine is often required following trauma, tumor, or degenerative pathologies. Each region of the spine presents unique clinical challenges as several vital neural and vascular structures including the vertebral arteries, nerve roots, and spinal cord must be avoided during surgery. The anatomy of pediatric and small-statured patients presents additional challenges that makes assisting such patients even more difficult. For example, because these patients are small in stature, lower profile systems are required. Also, it may be required to add fastener assemblies to an already assembled system, especially in pediatric patients. At the same time, it is desirous to keep inventory at a minimum and have an assembly that requires as few components as possible.
Current methods of spinal fixation are not particularly well-suited for smaller statured patients. U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,685 to Halm et al. discloses a bone screw that has a threaded shaft and a fork head. The fork head has two legs which define a single groove that opens in the vertical direction for receiving a corrective pin. The upper end of the fork head has an outside thread and a head nut is screwed onto the outer thread. The head nut has inner threads which a fastening screw is screwed to press onto the corrective pin. Because the groove opens in a vertical direction it is difficult to add additional screws to an already installed fixation system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,441 to Sherman et al. discloses an attachment plate configured for use with a spinal fixation element that has a posteriorly projecting central post. The attachment plate is generally L-shaped with an eyebolt engaging portion and a fixation element clamping portion. The fixation element has grooves in the lateral surfaces of the central post and one lateral surface of the post contacts the spinal rod when the rod extends through an aperture of an eyebolt assembly. A flange extends from the attachment plate and is configured to engage the opposite lateral surface of the post and the attachment plate includes a camming segment to provide a clamping force component directed toward the flange to clamp the spinal rod to the fixation element post when a nut is threaded onto the eyebolt threaded post. The attachment plate has a slot in the eyebolt engaging portion for receiving the posteriorly projecting threaded post of the eyebolt body. Because the eyebolt must be pre-assembled onto the spinal rod, it is difficult to add additional fixation elements to an already installed system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,481 to Howland et al. discloses a spinal support system that includes a plurality of screw clamp assemblies. Each screw clamp assembly has a threaded end for placement into the vertebra and a saddle assembly removably attached to the screw formed of upper and lower halves. Each of the upper and lower halves of the saddle assembly are provided with at least one pair of mating grooves for accepting a spinal rod. All embodiments shown and described in the Howland '481 patent have a two-part saddle assembly that is removable from the screw clamp shaft member.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved fixation apparatus for stabilizing the spine that can be assembled to an already installed fixation system and that has minimal components.